Stephanie Takes Over Update
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: You should read Stephanie Takes Over first so you will understand Ranger is missing and Stephanie is now the boss. There a a couple roadblocks for her.


The morale at RangeMan has been a little bit on the low side. The Merry Men were doing such a good job that there had not been any break-ins in over three months.

Stephanie, ever the instigator, decided to come up with a contest for the guys. The catch is they do NOT know they are entered into this contest. Stephanie has been trying to change their "Thug" image. So since all complaints comes across her desk first she started counting them and the Merry Men who handled the call. Then she did a follow-up call to check on their handling of the situations. Stephanie also kept a log of compliments the clients mentioned.

Stephanie decided that each quarter there would be a prize given to the Merry Man who got the most compliments with the least amount of complaints. Stephanie even gave extra points for bringing in new customers and no absences.

With Ranger, missing in action, Stephanie was in charge so she didn't have to argue with Mr. Military over the details.

Stephanie had to visit the Boston Office today and her partner was Hal. They went to do the annual review of procedures and solve any personality conflicts they were having. Hal was looking forward to spending time with Stephanie. Hal knew Stephanie was still in love with Ranger but it also felt nice to have her personal attention. Yeah, most of the men were in love with her. They were always watching to see if she was getting over Ranger. None of them saw her wavering on that point so they continued to wait on her.

Hal helped Stephanie from the SUV and guided her into the building. Hal escorted her into Ranger's office. Stephanie stopped in her tracks at the sight of Ranger's chair.

"Hal, I hate using Ranger's chair."

"Do you want another chair brought in?"

"I would prefer it. I am only handling things until he returns."

"I will get you another chair."

Hal left and returned with another chair. Ranger's chair was placed in a corner.

Antonio, was one of Ranger's brother, so this visit was touchy for him. For one he has never liked Stephanie. Antonio thinks she is just a gold digger after Ranger's money and also Antonio did not like women in control. This was a "MAN"S" job no place for a female. Yes, he did sign the form agreeing to follow her commands but doesn't mean he has to like that or her!

Antonio was informed that Stephanie was in the building and using Ranger's office. He dreaded this visit. For one he felt she had no right to handle anything. SHE IS NOT A MANOSO! She is just Ranger's bimbo! Antonio also knew he had to hide his feelings or she could fire him until Ranger is found and would reverse her decisions.

How could Ranger be so stupid? This is run like the military not like some hen party! Antonio knocked on Ranger's door. "Enter" the female voice told him. "Stephanie." Antonio smiled at her. "Have a seat." He chose to set in the chair in front of the desk. He also noticed Ranger's chair was in the corner. Stephanie nodded to it and said "I don't feel comfortable in Ranger's chair." "As you like. What do I owe this visit to?" "I received your quarterly reports. All seems to be in order. Except." Antonio tensed. "Except for what, Stephanie?" "Have you noticed the physical exams are out of date." "Physical exams? There has never been a deadline for them."

Stephanie slid a memo across to him. "I sent this 3 months ago and asked that all physical exams be updated every 6 months." "I got the memo." "Then explain to me why out of 14 employees and yourself only two of them are current?" "Stanley, is our medic and he has been on a mission." "You did not choose to replace him while he was gone?" "We have several first responders and did not see the expense of hiring a new medic when Stanley will be back in 3 months." "Hmm, so you are putting MONEY ABOVE THE LIVES OF YOUR MEN!" "No! We have only had 4 minor incidents and a medic was not even needed."

Antonio is furious! How dare her question his judgments! He took a deep breath and then tried to explain himself. "Stephanie, the cost of having a regular doctor do the exams far outweighs the dangers of waiting until Stanley returns." "Oh so calling one of the other offices and having their medic do the exams means you don't trust them?" "That is not what I said." "No that is the impression you CHOSE to leave with the other offices. But it also means that you CHOSE to deliberately ignore my memo. What else are you choosing to ignore?" "I am sorry according to your view I had faulty thinking."

Stephanie turned to Hal. "Call Bobby and get him on the plane and explain to him that he needs his equipment to do 13 physical exams." "Yes, Bomber." Antonio flinched at that term. "Antonio, call a conference for 10 am this morning. There are things I need to discuss with everyone." "Yes, Stephanie." "You are dismissed."

Stephanie got the feeling something is off with Antonio's behavior and starts a new search into his background. Stephanie also feels the anger around him. She places a call to Marisol Manoso. "Hi, Mom Manoso. I have a question that is personal." "What can I do for you, Steph." "Mom, have you heard anything about Antonio being upset because I am running RangeMan?" Marisol sits down at the table. "He is my son, but I know for a fact he has always been competitive with Ranger. A couple months after Ranger went missing I overheard him tell his father that with Ranger gone that the business should be his due to him being family and that no female should run a military run business." "Thanks, Mom. I am in Boston and he is not following my procedures but I felt he was angry over something." "Steph, you are doing what Ranger asked. Don't let Antonio derail your plans." "So is their anyway I can convince him I want the best for RangeMan?" "No. Because Antonio is just always trying to best Ranger his whole life. This is Antonio's fight. He is still grieving and won't even admit it to himself." "Thanks, Mom, pushing him right now may not be in HIS best interests."

"Stephanie this caring nature is what made Carlos love you. I am proud of you for handling his loss and the way you have kept his Business running smoothly." "Thanks, Mom. I just want him to be proud. Because I know he is still alive somewhere." "Keep the faith and he will come home someday." "I love you, Mom." "We love you too, Stephanie."

Stephanie gets the update from Hal. Bobby will be here later today and so Stephanie goes through the records and set up an appointment for each person whose exams were over due.

Stephanie goes to the Conference Room for the meeting. The men sat down. "Men, it has been noticeable to me since I have been here that some of you do NOT believe that I should be running this company. Well, let me tell you. You all signed the form agreeing to abide by my decisions. If ANONE wants to change their mind they are free to do so. My goal is to deliver this company BACK to Ranger in the future. Yes, I honestly believe him to be alive somewhere. So if anyone wants to bail on Ranger get out now! This is HIS company and will remain HIS company and no employee will get in the road while we continue to grow this company to honor the man who started it! Do I make myself clear?"

There was a chorus of "Yeses"

"Antonio, I know you and Ranger spent your life time competing with each other. But this company belongs to Ranger and though you are his family you are not above the rules Ranger, himself, set! Now on today's agenda is that I have a schedule posted of who needs their physicals, yes Antonio. You too! This physical exam and the fitness procedures are for your own safety and protection. This schedule will be posted in the break room and it will tell you when you will see Bobby tomorrow and when you are scheduled to qualify with the firearms. If there is a conflict with the schedule then come talk to me and I will attempt to fix it or I will cover the problem myself."

Stephanie looked over the room and then spoke again. "Men, I don't know all the military rules and regulations like you do. But answer me this question. Are you really tired of being called "Thugs and criminals?" She waited for an answer. There were several "Yeses". "Men, you are now civilians. While you have the strength to scare people into submission but think about our clients. Do you honestly want them afraid of you? No! These people are already afraid or they wouldn't be needing our services. Scaring them into submission is not good business practices. Soften your view when you are in contact with the clients themselves. Safe the tough exterior for the people on the street who are the one causing the trouble." Stephanie stopped and took a breath.

"Men, I realize you have spent your entire lives hiding your feelings behind a blank face. But you all know how to smile. It is NOT a crime to smile when something or someone pleases you. Smiles warms their hearts and makes them willing to listen to what you are telling them. Ranger has told me a few times I brought light into his life with my smile. If he can change that then so can you. Do it for yourself first and others secondly.

I have preached enough but men you know Ranger trusts each and every one of you. Together we can grow this business beyond his expectations when he returns. Right now you have 50 accounts. But if by the time he returns let's hand him 100 accounts. Yes, I know that means more employees. If you have any contacts that are interested have them fill out the online application. It will come to my desk and they will be given a chance to earn this job. Any questions?"

A man stood up. "Ma'am, I am Jeffery and I was wondering if the application is for only former military veterans?" "Very excellent question, Jeffery. NO! The application is not only for veterans but they will get first consideration. Anything else?"

A second man stood. "Ma'am does all applicants have to be single?" "What was your name?" "Bradley." "Well, Bradley. No! There is no requirement to be single or would a married man be turned down. Did you have someone in mind?" "Yes, Ma'am, I do." "Good send him to the Trenton Office Application and if he passes all the qualifications then him and the Core Team will decide which office he would be the best fit for. Oh, men. I don't like the title "Ma'am" I would prefer to be called Stephanie or Steph. Some of the older ones will call me Bomber or Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Those are in the past since I rarely chase the skips until Ranger returns. I appreciate everything you men are doing. You are great and with your help let's grow this building to the point we have to build a bigger building and surprise our founder when he returns."

The men were shocked at her attitude and they were beginning to doubt Antonio's version of how things should work. They enjoyed being talked to and not ordered to do anything.

Stephanie went to the airport to meet Bobby. Bobby brought Manny with him. Manny smiled a mile wide to see Stephanie again. "Hi, Wifey." "Hi, Hubby." Manny hugged her and kissed her cheek. God he loved that woman.

"What did you have planned for me, Wifey?" "Hubby, I need you to put the men through the fitness exams if you don't mind?" "Oh, I get to beat up some men huh?" "NO! I want them healthy enough to work!" Stephanie laughed and punched his shoulder. "That's Wife abuse you know?" "Hubby, as strong as you are I bet I did not even leave a mark." Manny smiled at her. "Love you, Wifey." "You know of course you are the only Hubby I have for now." "I'll make the most of it." Stephanie enjoyed their joking.

The rest of the day was spent in paperwork and checking records for the office. The books were in line with procedures of RangeMan. It took them two more days to finish the audit. Then they were on to Atlanta.

Stephanie arrived at the Atlanta office. The man at the desk spoke to her. "Can I help you Ma'am?"

"I am Stephanie Plum. I am just checking in." "I am sorry Ma'am who are you here to see?" "Are you new? I have been here 3 months Ma'am." "Then you are new enough not to know me. I am acting CEO of all RangeMan Offices." "No Ma'am you are not!" "Call Alex Martin this minute before I fire your ass!" Stephanie screamed at him. The desk clerk dialed the number and when Alex found out the man wouldn't let her upstairs he went ballistic. "Send her up immediately, you fool!" Alex walked to the

elevator to meet a Stephanie Plum in full Rhino mode!

"You better retrain that asshole before I fire him!" "Come in the office and we will deal with it. Have a seat Stephanie." Alex picked up the phone and told someone named Ray to go take over the front desk and to send Gene to his office."

Gene knocked on Alex's office. "Enter." "You called for me, Alex?" "Yes, I did. Did you refuse this woman entrance even after she told you who she was?" "Yes, I did because she produced no ID." "Did you ask her for it?" "No, sir." "Then were you at the meeting yesterday telling everyone she was coming?" "Yes, Sir." "Were you not shown her picture and description." "Yes, sir." "Then how dare you deny her entrance!"

"She could be anyone pretending to be her." "So your next question would have been to ask for ID, why didn't you ask for it?" "I never thought about it." "You just insulted our current CEO not to mention she is Ranger's girlfriend. So you insulted her on two levels. I want your issued gun and paraphernalia. Your are fired immediately I give you ten minutes to get your things and out of this building!" "Sorry, Ma'am." He turned and left.

"I did not come to cause this much trouble." Stephanie said.

"No but asking for ID should be second nature. He was an MP in the army. Isn't that the first thing they ask for is ID?"

"You would think so."

"Now, what can I do for you, Stephanie? I just came to check all the paperwork. Also I want to address the men to make sure there are no hidden problems like I found in Boston." Alex raised an eyebrow. Hmm, he wondered what Antonio tried to get by with this time.

"I will use Ranger's office and stay in his apartment while I am here. Will this be a problem?" "Of course not. I will have Julia check out the apartment and fix your lunch when you are ready."

"Thanks, Alex. Are there any problems you have for this office? Nothing new equipment wouldn't solve."

"Such as?"

"We only have two printers for the whole building."

"Do what? Two printers? This is not like Ranger to overlook."

"No he never knew. One had a short and quit. The other two printers are on a hit and miss circuit."

"Let me call the accountant and see if we can't fix this problem."

"I would appreciate it."

"How many cubicles do you have?"

"Twenty."

"My god, at Trenton we have a printer for every cubicle! Not to mention there are a communal printer on each floor. This is not acceptable in any way shape or form."

"I don't expect that much. Just a few reliable ones."

"Any other problems I need to know about?"

"We are short on medical supplies as well. But we are squeaking by."

"No! Who is in charge of ordering supplies for this building?"

"Matthew Barns."

"OK, after the meeting I want him in Ranger's office immediately."

"Sure thing, Stephanie."

"Are all of you physical exams up-to-date?"

"Yes, just short supplies."

"I will have Bobby here in 2 hours and he will get you everything you need."

"Thank you again. I have to tell you I scared when I was told you were coming but I see Ranger left us in excellent care."

"I try but I am still learning. I have another question Alex. Do you believe Ranger is still alive?"

"If you believe it then I will believe also because you were closer to him than I was."

"Thank you, Alex. I whole-heartily know he is alive. I just don't know where he is or why he has not check-in. But I know with every bone of my body he is alive."

"Then I will make sure all our men work as if he will be back."

"Thank you, Alex. It is our belief in him that will bring him home to us."

" Is there anything I can get you?" "No, thank you. I will meet you in the Conference Room at 10 am."

"If you need anything just call me." Alex said.

Stephanie went to Ranger's office and changed his chair for a straight backed chair.  
She checked all the reports on the status of the office. Everything seemed to be in order unlike Boston. She called the accountant and got permission to order 30 printers to be delivered and installed in 3 days. Stephanie was shocked at how little equipment was actually in the offices. She decided to have Manny take an inventory of every office while they were there. She was ashamed at how little the company ran on compared to Trenton.

The men were in the Conference Room when she entered. She walked up to the table and put her notes down. "Men, my name is Stephanie Plum. I am acting CEO of all RangeMan's Offices due to the missing in action of Ranger Manoso. As I told the men in Boston you all signed the form agreeing to carry out my ideas. If you have changed your minds then there is the door." She pointed to the door. No one chose to leave. "Thank you men. Now let me explain my vision for this office. Because of the size of Atlanta I hope to eventually split this company into at least 2 maybe more offices. This is such a large town we can't cover it adequately with only one office and a skeleton crew. There is an online link to RangeMan in Trenton with online application forms. If you know anyone who would fit our company tell them to file it online. The applications will come to my desk and I will have a couple men assigned to do nothing but the searches needed to proceed with the applications. How would you field if we had more help?" Cheers went up. "When Ranger returns I hope to hand him a company where every office has been expanded at least twice fold."

" Now I come to a touchy subject for some of you. I would like us to relegate our brute strength to those law-breakers we deal with on the street. When we are dealing with out customers please watch your facial expressions. We all know you are experts at the blank faces. But you have to realize that our clients come to us scared already. Then they come up against you and you are frowning at them. They think either you don't want to protect them or they think THEY REALLY NEED TO BE PROTECTED and go elsewhere. Why scare them to our competitors?"

"Smiles cost us nothing but gives back plenty of benefits. Satisfied customers tell others. It is known as "word of mouth". Remember guys the girls are very attracted to your smiles as well. I was asked in Boston if the applications were for only single men. No they are not. Married men are very much welcome and if we get more married men this company will have softer edges BUT it also will mean the criminals will forget about your strength and fall into OUR TRAP more often. Will anyone feel sorry for them? I won't!" The men laugh with her. "Any questions?"

"Stephanie, Ronnie Brown here. "How many men are you thinking of hiring and can the company afford this?" "How fast we grow will be on YOUR shoulders. If you soften the facial expressions the client will gravitate to us which will require more buildings in this city. But you will be given first choice of which office you want to work out of. Trying to keep you closer to your own homes." "Thank you, Stephanie."

Stephanie ask if there were any other questions? "OK, I almost forgot this point. Does anyone here have a problem with a lady running this company? I am not Ranger nor would I try to be. I want to provide better working conditions for all RangeMan Offices. So if you have any suggestions I would appreciate an email with any suggestions you have." Alex stood up and addresses his men. If you have a problem working with Stephanie she told me in an email that she is willing to discuss any problem you have. You can talk to her or to me. But I feel she seems to have high standards which reflects those that Ranger laid down for us. Thanks, Stephanie." "You men are dismissed and I am proud of all of you. You are the best."

The men left the meeting and most of them felt surprised at all the things Stephanie talked about. They are so used to doing without around there and they to consider having enough work for more buildings. Their heads are swimming and they don't even know about the printers yet. Stephanie just might be the a nice Top Dog!

Stephanie still has two more cities to go.


End file.
